fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Precure!
is one of Cure48 fan series. The themes are colors and human emotions. Story Rainbow City is in danger because the power of darkness wake up. Kuroi has already gotten 5 villains to break Rainbow Power! But luckily, Rainbow Queen already sent 5 mascot to search for the Pretty Cures to help save Rainbow Power and Rainbow City from Darkness Color. Character Pretty Cure 'Amamiya Pinku' - Pinku is one of the main characters of this fan series. She is a 14 years old girl, and her nickname is "Pii-chan". Pinku is very good at studying, and she always ranks number one in Nijiiro Academy when Mock Exams came. She is also good at sports and entertainment, such as singing, dancing, and playing guitar. She has a best friend named Aoki Aoi. Her alter ego is Cure Pink. 'Aoki Aoi'- Aoi is one of the main characters of this fan series. She is a 14 years old girl who is in the fact a shy girl, but is very good at drawing. Aoi likes pandas very much and she always uses tongs panda in her hair. She has a best friend named Amamiya Pinku. Her alter ego is Cure Blue. 'Suzuki Rita'- Rita is one of the main characters of this fan series. She is a 14 years old girl who is cool and very good at sports. Rita has a talent in playing the violin. She have a best friend named Miyazaki Shiroi. Her alter ego is Cure Yellow. 'Miyazaki Shiroi'- Shiroi is one of the main characters of this fan series. She is 14 years old girl who is calm, relaxed, and cheerful. Shiroi chan very good at Japanese traditional dance and her dream is become a top Japanese traditional dancer. She has talent in dancing. Her alter ego is Cure White. 'Yatohime Kurumi'- Kurumi is one of the main characters of this fan series. She is 15 years old girl, and is the oldest girl in the Rainbow Precure! team. Kurumi loves horror movies, and her favorite color is black, Her alter ego is Cure Black. 'Takahashi Akane'- Akane is one of the main characters of this fan series. She is a 13 years old girl but seems like a 17 years old girl. She is the youngest member in the Rainbow Precure! team. Akane is a cheerful and friendly girl, and she is a daughter of the boss of "Future Company", the big company in Rainbow City. Her ego is Cure Red. Mascots 'Nijika'- Nijika is the main mascot of this fan series. She can also transfrom into a human. Nijika gives power to Pinku, Aoi, and Rita. 'Nanami'- Nanami is the second main mascot of this series. She appears in episode 4, and she give power to Shiroi, Kurumi, and Akane. Rainbow Town 'Rainbow Queen'- Rainbow Queen is the queen of Rainbow Town. Darkness Color 'Miya'- Miya is the first enemy to appear. She is the only girl at Darkness Color. She have a boyfriend who is also from Darkness color, named Yata. 'Yata'- Yata is the second enemy to appear. He is Miya's boyfriend. 'Ichinose- Ichinose is the third enemy to appear. He is one of the members of Trio Dark. '''Karas- Karas is the fourth enemy to appear. He is one of the members of Trio Dark. Espada- Espada is the last enemy to appear. He is one of the members of Trio Dark. Momo- The monster of the series, and is a monster from Darkness Color. In this fan series there are also dark cures, and they are as follows: * Dark Pink * Dark Blue *Dark Yellow *Dark White *Dark Black *Dark Red Kuroi- Kuroi is the leader of Darkness Color. Location Nijiiro Academy- The school that the cures attend. Rainbow City- Where the cures are from and live. Rainbow Town- Where the mascots and the queen are from. Darkness Color- Where the villains live. Other Character Mizuki Asuna- Asuna is a mysterious and silent girl in Pinku's class. She also knows about Pretty Cure and Rainbow Town. Gallery amamiya pinku.jpg|Amamiya pinku aoki aoi.jpg|Aoki aoi suzuki rita.jpg|Suzuki rita Miyazaki shiroi.jpg|Miyazaki shiroi yatohime kurumi.jpg|Yatohime kurumi takahashi akane.jpg|Takahashi Akane miya and arata.jpg|Miya and Arata ichinose, karas, and espada.jpg|Ichinose, Karas, and Espada Kuroi.jpg|Kuroi rainbow queen look like this.jpg|Rainbow queen look like this Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure48